


Jealousy

by Ulquii



Series: The Voltron Multishipping [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hate without intention, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Until the end tho, unrequited jaith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulquii
Summary: “You’ve been an asshole since we started working together, and you only focus your comments and nagging to me” he pointed out, tilting his head while staring at him, “You don’t even know that it was Pidge who flew in the opposite direction just to see if you would scold her or scold me.”





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing too many heartbreaking things.  
> I need to stop.  
> Probably.
> 
> On [tumblr](https://ulqueleleh.tumblr.com/post/177875293517/not-all-of-us-are-talented-at-well-whatever-you).

“Not all of us are talented at, well, whatever you were just mocking me for. I wasn’t really listening”

James squinted, the rage building up inside him because of his bored tone and waving hand, his eyes looking as much as uninterested as his face.

“Excuse me?” he spitted incensed.

“You heard me” Lance said crossing his arms and smiling at him smugly, as if his reaction was the one he wanted from him, “Oh, are you angry?”

He stepped back, his fist tightening by his sides in an attempt to not punch that stupid smile out of his face.

He felt the eyes of all his MFE teammates over him, and every single little smile from the Voltron team at him. He felt ridiculous. Since when McClain went from a presumptuous bastard to a presumptuous asshole?

“You were the one who messed up the coordination” he attacked not even worrying in show some of his rage in his voice, “You are the reason we had to stop the training!”

Lance’s blue eyes rolled back, exasperated, and he looked down for a bit.

“I didn’t messed up anything, Griffin” he explained, “You’re just trying to make me look incompetent in your strategic formations”

James frowned. What?

“You’ve been an asshole since we started working together, and you only focus your comments and nagging to me” he pointed out, tilting his head while staring at him, “You don’t even know that it was Pidge who flew in the opposite direction just to see if you would scold her or scold me.”

James glanced at Holt, finding her grinning at him openly.

“What?” he voiced out without thinking, and Lance’s smile went away, leaving an annoyed expression.

“What do you have against me, Griffin?”

He didn’t know. Or that’s what he thought. Because he briefly glanced over to Keith, standing apart from the discussion. He wasn’t smiling, nor looking angry. He was staring them surprised, just a brush of pink lighting up his cheeks.

Shit.

He didn’t answer to that, not even managing to wonder what was wrong. 

But everything clicked into place that evening, when he accidentally walked into Keith and Lance talking in the emptiness of the lockers, and actually dared to look just when they shared a kiss, Lance’s blue eyes finding him in the door over Keith's shoulder and smiling at him smugly, hiding half of his face in Keith’s dark hair while he hugged his thinner body.

“I didn’t thought you were right…” he heard Keith mutter, a shy tone in his voice that he never thought he would hear, “Griffin… James is…”

“He’s jealous, baby” Lance interrupted hugging his waist without looking away from James in the doorway, “He’s jealous of me because I have you.”

Keith’s laugh sounded breathy, and he snuggled closer to Lance, who was still smiling at James.

“He can’t have you, and that angers him”.

He, indeed, was angry.

But also heartbroken.


End file.
